


Много шума из ничего

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, TFLN Challenge, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Друг, по-моему, он просто неровно к тебе дышит, — поделился своим мнением Вонпиль.





	Много шума из ничего

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 4 (мощно догоняю, вошла в ритм): "Ворчливый кровосос"
> 
> А также это часть моего TFLN бинго (как я удачно про него вспомнила!) на фразы:  
> (734): I'm sitting in Starbucks waiting for direction in my life or it ro be 8 pm. Whatever comes first.  
> (715): He said a lot of nice things about me. It was really uncalled for.

Джексон Ван очень любил свою работу, даже ту часть, где говорилось о корпоративных ценностях и миссии компании. Особенно ему нравилось, когда дело касалось митингов, переговоров и прочей такой коммуникативной белиберды. Запустите его в комнату, полную живых людей, – и он выйдет из нее героем, которому рукоплещет вся нация. А если в комнате будут ходячие трупы, он и тем устроит интересный тимбилдинг, набросает живых идей или, по крайней мере, с удовольствием расскажет о стратегии развития их конкретного региона. С совсем мертвыми зомби, такими, что уже почти на стадии разложения и трупных личинок, ему тоже регулярно приходилось иметь дело, и к каждому он мог найти свой индивидуальный подход (деды за стольник и все как один — СЕО).

На ворчливого кровососа с шестого этажа природное обаяние Джексона не распространялось. К большому сожалению последнего, потому что именно этот (до смерти) занудный человек по имени Пак Джинен отвечал в их офисе за заполнение положенной документации (читай: компенсацию командировочных и прочих я-знаю-сколько-пожилые-директора-корпораций-пропивают-в-ресторанах расходов), а поэтому общался с Джексоном очень часто и частенько — на повышенных тонах. 

— Друг, по-моему, он просто неровно к тебе дышит, — поделился своим мнением Вонпиль, когда Джексон в очередной раз вечером в баре (в тот раз Джексон угощал между прочим) жаловался ему на горы документации и особенно коварную форму А62 (транспортные расходы). 

Мысль звучала настолько безумно, что Джексон смерил Вонпиля нетрезвым взглядом. На самом деле это они столько и не выпили еще, но у него в арсенале был специальный натренированный взгляд для переговоров подшофе. Типа, это вы мне сейчас сказали? Сколько-сколько, говорите, нулей было в том КП? Да не может быть, что это косяк на стороне нашего производства, это все виноваты зарубежные коллеги! Джексон свой мужик, Джексон все исправит. Выпейте еще.

Ворчливый кровосос своим мужиком не был, вечно придирался к Джексоновой писанине и лично (лично!) поднимался на двенадцать этажей на лифте, чтобы в подробностях рассказать ему, сколько грамматических ошибок тот сделал в своем последнем отчете.

— Он приходит к тебе лично? — удивился Вонпиль, подливая Джексону по новой. — Нам его отдел вечно шлет письма без подписей, хрен поймешь к кому обращаться с вопросами. И ставят в копию высокое руководство, не всегда наше к тому же. Особенно приятно, если Доун опять перепутал все формулы в форме в экселе и письма полны яда и едких эпитетов.

— О, этот свой яд сцеживает мне прямо на макушку. Берет так меня за руку, ой да отвали ты со своими фантазиями, — отмахнулся Джексон от многозначительно поднятой на эти слова Вонпилевой брови, — берет, значит, за руку, проникновенно смотрит в прямо в глаза и говорит, мол, Джексон-ши, вы же корейские курсы заканчивали, подразумевает, которые мне фирма оплатила, сечешь? Отчего же вы так бедно по-корейски пишете? Вам бы пункт шестой-седьмой раскрыть знаков за триста, а то и пятьсот, глядишь, и одобрили бы вашу заявку. Издевается!

От передразниваний занудного Пак Джинена Джексона отвлек официант, донесший, наконец, стейк до их столика, и они оба принялись за еду, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Вонпиль мучительно решал, какую бы закуску им заказать на второй раунд. Джексон вспомнил тепло руки Джинена, когда тот нежно, но уверенно (наверняка, чтобы Джексон не мог сбежать) сжимал пальцами руку Джексона, увлекшись объяснениями про выразительность корейского языка и положенные объемы отчетов. Если бы кровососущий вампир не был вампиром, возможно, Джексон бы и поверил в безумную теорию глупого Вонпиля, но…

— Как-как ты его называешь? — очевидно, Джексон произнес последнюю мысль вслух, потому что на эти слова Вонпиль подавился очередным глотком пива. — Это что — сейчас была шутка про минет?

К счастью, Джексон успел осушить свой стакан еще раньше, а то иначе катастрофы было бы не избежать. Под гнусное ржание друга Джексон начал было оправдываться, что он имел в виду, типа, Джинен своим занудством сосет из него все соки, а также остатки мозга, но в итоге махнул рукой и заказал им обоим по третьей кружке пива, стараясь отогнать грешные мысли о коллегах и не представлять губы Джинена в предложенным извращенцем Вонпилем контексте.

Джинен всегда был такой аккуратный и ухоженный, и кожа у него была очень красивая, без единого прыщика, не то что у самого Джексона. И губы он наверняка каждый день какой-нибудь специальной помадой мазал или кремом каким, потому что они на вид были мягкие и очень розовые.

По натуре Джексон был очень внимателен к людям, поэтому он всегда неизбежно замечал подобные вещи.

— Как я теперь с ним разговаривать буду! — простонал Джексон, уверившись в полной и провальной безуспешности отказа от сексуализации некоторых конкретных своих коллег.

— А зачем тебе с ним разговаривать? Сдал отчет о командировке и иди себе на здоровье, — удивился Вонпиль.

Вонпиль определенно чего-то не понимал в тяготах Джексоновой жизни.

— Я не могу, — пожаловался он, — я обещал ему показать новые фотки Эйми.

— Когда ты успел? Чувак выносит тебе мозг на работе, а ты показываешь ему фотки любимой племянницы? 

— Ну он не всегда выносит мне мозг, — пришлось признать Джексону. — Помнишь тот случай с чеками за перелет Сан-Паулу-Алматы?

— Которые ты якобы проебал в туалете казино?

— Которые наш всеми любимый финдир проебал в туалете казино, но повесил историю на меня, да. Так вот Джинен сказал очень много приятных слов в мою защиту во время той разборки. Хотя я его совсем об этом не просил! 

— О-о-о, я, кажется, понял, о ком ты! — аж подскочил на своем стуле Вонпиль. — Это такой в кардиганах всегда ходит, да? Очки в черной оправе? У него еще такая, мм, такая…

— У моего вампира потрясающая задница, — подтвердил Джексон, удовлетворенно делая большой глоток пива.

Они дружно помолчали, мысленно отдавая должное заднице Пак Джинена.

— Короче, я после этого купил ему самый большой кофе в офисном Старбаксе. — продолжил свой рассказ Джексон. — Мы как-то разговорились про семьи, у него две сестры, я показал ему фотки из зоопарка, когда Эйми последний раз приезжала, помнишь? Потом у него были билеты в кино, а потом, вроде как, пришла моя очередь приглашать его в ресторан… 

— Так ты и правда ему нравишься? — порадовался своей прозорливости Вонпиль. Вот ведь — ляпнул, не подумав, а у их Джексона в это время появилась личная жизнь!

Сам обладатель новоиспеченной личной жизни неожиданно замолчал и продолжал сидеть за столом с очень прямой спиной и недоверчиво смотреть на недопитую им кружку пива. Видимо, пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что, пока он не знал, как выкроить свободную минуточку для того, чтобы начать с кем-нибудь встречаться (ни единой не нашлось за все шесть лет работы в фирме), любовь устала ждать и нашла его сама.

— Джексон, чувак, — попытался успокоить его Вонпиль, — я люблю Эйми, но, если бы мне от тебя нужен был только твой высосанный мозг на работе, я бы ни за что не стал звать тебя в кино. Или после работы пить с тобой пиво в ресторане.

На словах “после работы” Джексон вдруг оживился, схватился за часы, полез за кошельком, вытащив из него несколько крупных купюр, которых было более чем достаточно, чтобы покрыть счет. 

— Ты куда собрался? — удивился Вонпиль.

— Пойду посижу в Старбаксе, — уже надевая пальто, извинился перед ним Джексон, — подожду, пока на меня не снизойдет озарение или пока не наступит восемь вечера.

— Почему именно восемь?

— Я пока точно не знаю! Но Джинен сегодня работает до восьми, а, как показывает практика, современные вампиры питаются кофеином.


End file.
